RAID: World War II
|publisher = |distributor = |director = Ilija Petrusic |producer = |designer = Ilija Petrusic |composer = ? |engine = |version = Unreleased |platforms = |released = September 28, 2017 (Steam) October 10, 2017 (PlayStation 4) October 13, 2017 (Xbox One) |genre = First-person shooter Tactical shooter Stealth |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = Ratings Pending |store = Steam Store Xbox Store PlayStation Store }}RAID: World War II is a co-operative first-person shooter action game developed by Lion Game Lion. It will be released on September 28, 2017 for Steam, October 10, 2017 for PlayStation 4 and October 13, 2017 for Xbox One. Synopsis During , the are on the verge of winning the war in Europe, bullets do little as the Nazis seem unstoppable, however, 4 bank robbers are brought together with a purpose, rebel against the Nazi oppression and sabotage the Nazis' chances of victory by sabotaging, assassinate, steal, and pulverise anything bearing the Swastika. Development RAID: World War II was announced ... In ..., Lion Game Lion began showing previews of the game to major gaming publications. Stuff Gameplay The core gameplay of RAID is similar in essence to that of PAYDAY 2 but with some major changes, most notably a sense of continuation between each mission unlike the former's disjointed timeline. Overseeing the RAID crew's progress is Control, a British SAS intelligence officer, who fills the same position as Bain, but with a less-hands-on approach, leaving much of the operations to the four player characters to carry out. Missions Classes RAID features a four-class system similar to the initial versions of PAYDAY 2, and like the mainstream series are not tied specifically to any of the announced characters. raidclass_assault.png|' ' Assault raiders are hard-hitters that prefer a straight fight. They are particularly skilled with Assault Rifles, and also trained in the use of SMGs and LMGs. raidclass_recon.png|' ' Recon raiders prefer to fight from a distance, providing long range covering fire. They are particularly skilled with Sniper Rifles, and also trained in the use of SMGs and Assault Rifles. raidclass_insurgent.png|' ' Insurgent raiders are experts in close range combat and melee. They are particularly skilled with SMGs, and also trained in the use of Shotguns and Assault Rifles. raidclass_demolitions.png|' ' Demolitions raiders like blowing things up or breaking them open. They are particularly skilled with Shotguns, and also trained in the use of Assault Rifles and LMGs. Player Customization Masks Skills Weapon Modifications Being based on the same engine as PAYDAY 2, RAID will feature a similar weapon customization framework. As of current, there is at least one confirmed skin for the M1 Garand, though it remains unclear if RAID would inherit PAYDAY 2's skins and safes system or if this is exclusive to the pre-order edition. Mods and Tools Downloadable Content (DLC) Lion Gate Lion plans to release more DLC and add-on content for RAID: World War II. Special Edition *Pre-order exclusive: An Army Crate containing special goodies * A special version of the in-game car Apple Red Kübelwagen * RAID: World War II Base game * A RAID: World War II comic book available in-game and as a PDF * A decorative bomb for the camp * Original soundtrack and the melee weapon “Marching Mace” * A special melee weapon “The Admiral’s Dagger” * Four exclusive special edition jackets for the characters * RAID: World War II Digital Art Book * Four exclusive RAID: World War II wallpapers. * The Golden Lion Game Lion Logo * PAYDAY 2: Ultimate Edition, $45 worth of heisting madness ** Free upgrade to Ultimate Edition for those who still owns only the base game. Official Soundtrack Beta Release August 31, 2017 saw the release of the RAID Beta for all owners of PAYDAY 2. It lasts till September 17. An open beta will be available September 2 and 3. Reception References External Links *www.raidworldwar2.com Official Website] Videos Category:RAID: World War II